Andy Davis
Andy Davis is the owner of many of the main toys in Toy Story and its sequel, Toy Story 2, such as Woody and Buzz Lightyear. His first name, Andrew, is seen on school diplomas, certificates, and trophies on his bulletin board in Toy Story 3. In the Toy Story series, Andy lives with his little sister Molly and his mother. ''Toy Story'' In his early childhood, Woody has been Andy's favorite toy until he receives a Buzz Lightyear action figure for his birthday, and quickly becomes fascinated with him. He has originally intended to take Buzz to Pizza Planet, but takes Woody since he cannot find Buzz (due to Woody accidentally knocking Buzz out of the window a little earlier). Unfortunately, he has lost both toys when he comes back home from dinner and feels afraid about leaving them behind on the day they move to a new home. However, Woody and a reformed Buzz, after escaping Sid, manage to catch up to Andy by soaring and flying through the air (with the help from the rocket that Sid has taped to Buzz), dropping through the open sunroof of Andy's minivan and landing in an open box right next to Andy, finally making him overjoyed once again upon finding them in the box (Andy's mom assures that they had been right where he had left them). Since then, both of the toys have become his favorites to play with. At the end of Toy Story, Andy had received a puppy, whom he named Buster, for his Christmas present. He is one of the main characters in this film. ''Toy Story 2'' In the sequel, he is shown to have grown up slightly. He only appears for a short time at the beginning and at the ending. However, during his short appearance, it is easy to tell that he still loves his toys. When he accidentally causes a rip in Woody's arm, his mother feels sorry for him, stating that toys don't last forever, a sentiment fueled by Stinky Pete who wants Woody to go on display and by Jessie who tells Woody of her past owner who grew up and abandoned her. At the end of Toy Story 2, Andy, who has returned home from Cowboy Camp, becomes the new owner of Jessie and Bullseye, calling them "Bazooka Jane and her jet-propelled horse." Woody and Buzz both accept the fact that Andy will grow up, and even after he does, they agree to still be in each other's company. In a nightmare that Woody has, Andy comes back home early from Cowboy Camp and plays around with Woody, but he notices the rip in Woody's arm and decides he doesn't want to play with him anymore, dropping Woody through the cards and into the trash can, which he shuts the lid, trapping Woody inside. However, at the end of the film, when Andy finally returns home, he is the one who fixes Woody's arm, stating that Woody's arm may have come off completely if he hadn't decided to leave him home. He is a minor character in this film. ''Toy Story 3'' In Toy Story 3, set several years after Toy Story 2, Andy is now 17 years old and is now heading to college as his mother asks him what he will do with his toys. During his schooling days, he has participated in many athletic activities, as indicated by his trophies and certificates. Andy decides to take Woody to college and to put the rest of the toys in the attic. The toys are accidentally thrown out as garbage by Mrs. Davis and eventually wind up at Sunnyside Daycare. A small scene shows Andy looking for the missing toys, through the lost eye of Mrs. Potato Head. The toys make it back home and climb into a box marked to go the attic. Woody writes on a sticky note, asking Andy if he wants to donate the box of toys to the little girl, Bonnie, instead. Andy sees his toys in the box, reads the note, and drives over to Bonnie's house to give her all of his toys and make her promise to take good care of them, since they have meant a lot to him. After discovering Woody in the box, he is initially hesitant to give Woody away, but ends up handing Woody over to Bonnie last. He then is last seen driving away from the toys, heading to college and thanking the toys for all the fun, as Woody calmly says, "So long, partner." Trivia * The address of the Davis' second (and current) home is 234 Elm Street. * Andy has been voiced by John Morris in every single Toy Story film. Toy Story 3 was Morris' first role in more than a decade. * The script for the first Toy Story shows that his last name is Davis, but it (as well as Andy's full name Andrew) is not displayed on-screen until Toy Story 3, where it is written on his high school diploma. * The original plans for a Woody's Nightmare scene in Toy Story has Andy throwing Woody in a trash can that gets trucked out to an alley when he notices that Buzz glows in the dark while Woody doesn't. However, this was ultimately unused, although only storyboards exist, but finally found a place in Toy Story 2 when Andy trashes Woody because of his ripped arm. * While the toys are in the toy box, they dial 555-8133, which is Andy's cell number, on the cordless home phone. This is another reference to A133 (8 is a standard numeric substitution for the letter "A"). * At the end of the film, he calls Jessie and Bullseye by their actual names. It is unknown how he learned their names. * The shot of Andy giving Woody a ride on his back at the end of Toy Story 3 recalls one of the home videos his mother has made at the beginning of the film when young Andy has done the same. * In the third film, when Andy is at his toy chest, deciding whether he should keep Woody or Buzz, it echoes the first film when he decides which to sleep with. In Toy Story, Andy chooses Buzz to sleep with in his bed, while in Toy Story 3, he chooses Woody to take with to college. * Andy's birthday might be December 30th due to the fact that the day the birthday party was (December 23rd) Hamm said that his birthday isn't here until next week. Category:Toy Story Characters Category:Toy Story 2 Characters Category:Toy Story 3 Characters